Thicker Than Blood
by Iron-Maiden Alchemist
Summary: Summery in side! It wouldn't fit here XP...


**Summery:** 10 years ago, my parents broke up due to a fight. I lived believing I was an only child, until my mother's death. She kept me from me the thurth, of knowing I had a little brother, for reasons unknown. I searched long and hard for him, to my surprise he was closer to home then I thought, in an old orphanage. I found out later there's a little more to his past then he's led me to believe.

Regrettably, there's more to my own life too...

Author: ok, let's try a new spin on my stories, though not sure how original this idea is, but I haven't come across very many fics like this yet so I'm hoping it is.

**xXx**

A young girl cried in her chair as a why to ignore the pain in her knee. A tall dirty blond haired boy came to her aid with bandages and ointment in hand. "So what happened this time Michelle?" the boy tried to make conversation as he dressed the scrape on the poor girls leg.

"My brother… wasn't playing fair and…" She replied.

"And they pushed you?" The girl nodded. "Really, I'll see to it that he apologizes then."

"Thank you _big brother_, you're a lot nicer then most of the boys here."

The boy chuckled at his nickname the kids have given him over the years. "It was no problem." Feeling better now the girl ran back out side to play again.

"Alphonse." Spoke the wise, old warden of the orphanage. "You're 15 years old, aren't you now? Have you ever thought of living off on you own, to make a new life for you're self? Maybe meet a nice girl you'll want to spend your future with? Have a family of your own?" He joked.

"How can I sir? When I can help so much here with these kids. I'll work here, I'm happy here." Said the young boy.

"You don't really want that?"

"Well-"

"Mr. Patrick! Sir, there's a visitor outside." Said a small boy of only 9.

"Really? Well, let's go see then." Said the kind hearted man with a warm smile as he fallowed the kid outside.

"I'm not sure I even _could_ leave…" Alphonse finished under his breath.

**xXx**

It was a glorious day in a remote village, though it was much smaller then the town of Resembool but only a few miles away. Children ran around on the private property of 'Greenwoods Institution', for the housing of orphan's. It was in a secluded location in the nearby forest for protection but easy to reach. Youngsters of all shapes, colours and ages lived there, either abandoned as doorbell babies or parents not ready for kids.

"_Hey! Pass the ball all ready!"_

It was a sad thing but better them here, then out in the dangerous world. There, everyone was family and with every kid that goes with a new family, no one is ever sad when they leave, they were happy for them instead.

"_Here it come's!"_

Today though, wasn't your regular everyday at an orphanage. In the play grounds the kid's paused from there play as an unusual man with adrak red trench coat and suitcase walked through the gates and up the path to the large house. 'Who is that guy?' They all wondered together. The man looked at them as if scanning them, looking for something or someone but smiled and continued on his way. 'Is he gonna adopted someone?'

By this time the old man had already stepped out side to greet their new guest. "Hello, I'm Patrick Greenwood the founder of this orphanage."

The stranger replied back, "Hi, the names Edward Elric."

"Are you looking to adopt one of our children?"

"Well, sort of."

"Then please come on in side."

Edward stepped through the door and into the large house. "I'm actually here looking for someone." The long blond haired boy said.

"You're looking for someone?"

"Yes, apparently he's supposed to be a baby brother. To make a long story short, my parents broke up when I was a baby and I stayed with my mother though she died when I was 10. She kept the secret that I have a little brother from me until I found pictures in the attic a year ago, of two babies in my mother and fathers arms. I've been looking ever since." He set his suit case on the counter to take out the photo. "This orphanage is the only place I haven't checked yet. Here, do you think you recognize the baby here?"

"Well let's see then."

Just as he was about to take the picture… "Sir, Michelle and Michael are fighting again, what do I do with those two?? Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" Alphonse asked. _Hang on…_Edward thought to himself and snapped his head down to the picture.

"I'll be right there, excuse me Mr. Elric. Look around if you wish." With that, the man walked passed Al and back out side.

"Twins." Al said while pointing behind him "They never agree with anything." He said with a chuckle. "So, where you from?"

"Resembool's my home town. It's close by, only one train ride to get here." The elder boy replied. "But, now I live in Eastern city."

"I know Resembool, I've been there once, it's a nice place but never have I been to any big cities before."

"Yeah, my work let's me travel a lot though. My names Edward Elric, a lot of people call me Ed though."

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be _the_ Edward Elric? State Alchemist Edward Elric?!"

"Yup, Fullmetal's what they call me."

"WOW! That's so cool! But… what's the youngest state Alchemist in _history_ doing here?"

"Personal business, so what's your name?" Ed asked.

"Alphonse, like you I have a nick name too-"

"Wait, Al-Alphonse? Is that really your name?" Ed stuttered.

"Yes, some people call me Al instead. Is there something wrong?" Al asked with a questioning look.

"No nothing, so Al, how old are you?"

_Why all the questions?_ Al wondered "15, going 16 in two months."

_15? He's a year younger then me…_ Edward thought as he walked and closed the space between them by a few steps. "I came here looking for my long lost little brother. Could you maybe show me around so I can look?"

"Sure. I'd be happy to." The younger replied. "Well, theirs nothing of interest here, the bedrooms are upstairs and down here, all the kids are playing out side today, we'll have a look out there."

"Ok, why aren't you out there playing with them?"

"I'm thinking of working here. The kids here like me and I like them. So, if there's a customer here then I help them. Hence the reason I'm here "

"I see. How long have to been here for? If you don't mind me asking." Edward asked politely.

"Umm… Mr. Greenwood said I was found when I was about 5 and brought here." Al said sadly.

"Wow, ten years. Hasn't anyone ever adopted you? Opps, sorry, I ask too many questions."

"No, it's ok. There's been a few times when I was but the families were never very nice, so I'd come back here. When I was 14 Mr. Greenwood took me off the adoption list and agreed to let me work here. Though, I can leave anytime a want." Realizing that all they've done is talk Al started to lead the older boy out side.

Despite the freedom Al's gotten since he can no longer be adopted, by the look in his eyes Edward was sure he wasn't going to want to leave.

"Wait, before we go out side." Ed said. Al stopped walking. "You know all the kids here well don't you? Could take a look at his photo for me; is there any kid here that resembles the baby in this family picture?"

"Ok." Al took the photo and looked at it; there was a blond man with a matching beard, standing beside him was a thin woman with chest nut coloured hair both holding infants. The size difference between the two kids was easy to tell the eldest one was on the father's lap, his guess it was Edward. The bundle of blankets in the mother's arms was his brother, with his tiny head trying to peek out. The small baby had light blond coloured hair. "Were have I seen this kid before?" Al whispered to himself, then realized something.

"I'm back, I gave them both time outs" said Mr. Greenwood but he went unnoticed by the two boys.

"Are you sure you don't know? This may sound like a cliché but I had a strange feeling the moment I saw you." Al was freaked right now and Ed knew why. Alphonse has come to the realization that the baby possibly looked liked him… "When I saw you I wanted to be one hundred percent sure and waited to see your reaction to the photo. I wanted to see your assumption first."

"B-Ba-But, the kid here has blond hair, I have dirty blond, there's a difference here, right? A-and…" Al was just so surprised he wasn't able to believe it.

"That's not entirely accurate. You had blond hair when we first found you; it just changed over the years." Mr. Greenwood said as both boys looked at him.

"T-there must be some mistake me-I can't…"

"Look on the back if you're still not sure." Al did as Edward said and flipped over the picture and read aloud…

'**Mother & Father: Trisha and Hohenheim Elric, Baby Edward Elric age 4 and… Baby Alphonse… Elric age 3.**' Al looked back up

"I'm willing to bet everything I own that you are my little brother. You fit the description so well, the hair, the age, even the name since not very many people share the name Alphonse. That made it some what easier to find you." With a click, Edward opened his suit case. "Here, birth certificates, hospital records, photos." everything Ed threw on the table. "All things my mother hid from till her death." he was going to do anything to get them to believe him.

"Wait, wait I gotta sit for a moment." Al said in a weary tone.

"Are you going to be ok?" Edward knelt down to Al's level beside the chair.

"This is a rare thing to happen. Never have any of these kids imaged that someone claiming to be a relative of their's would just walk through the door everyday." Mr. Greenwood stated.

"I understand…" Edward looked up to Al who now started to softly cry. He looked fondly at the picture, wanting so hard to believe this was really happening. That this man was really his older brother and that he was staring down at the faces of his parents for the first time. "I know it must be hard to believe me and your happy here, but I'd really like it if you'd come home with me." Edward asked kindly.

"H-home…? Really?" Al knelt down on the floor with him, with a moment of hesitation and shyness before Al jumped into a gentle embrace. He happily sighed on Edward's shoulder and muttered "Ok."

**xXx**

Author: Oh poop; my writing skills are lacking T-T

I hope the pace wasn't fast, I didn't want it to turn out like "Edward comes and then **bam**! OMG, my long lost little brother!" I wanted it to take a while instead. Please relpy!


End file.
